W'urm
Basic Information W'urm The Infernal is a giant red ghostly variation of the common immobile Warmworms or a (much) larger version of a Wraithworm. It is an exceptionally tough and very large Wraithworm. In fact, it might be the strongest Creature in all of Creativerse, or at least nearly as strong as Troggington. W'urm was introduced to Creativerse with update R47 on October 18th 2017 for the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign. During this Halloween-related event that has lasted up until November 15th 2017, the daily Idol Login Chests contained Haunted Idols for the first time. From October 24th 2018 to November 14th 2018, Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign returned and all Idol Event Creatures like W'urms became tameable at the same time. Spawning W'urm only randomly appears for a certain timespan after an Unleashed Haunted Idol has been placed - this will start a random Halloween-themed combat event and your goal will be to kill all spawning aggressive Creatures, mainly W'urm itself, without letting your player character be killed. When W'urm is summoned, the system message suggests that this Creature "burrows out from the land of the dead". Compared to other red giant ghost "Boss Mobs", the immovable W'urm is a very tough Idol Event Creature of significant strength and skills, and such will only appear for Idol Events of tier 3 with the hardest difficulty initiated by Unleashed Haunted Idols. W'urm The Infernal is able to summon several types of red giant ghost Creatures up to medium strength for reinforcement during the event "W'urm! W'urm! W'urm". Usually Rocksters, Eidoleafis, Polturpigsies will spawn at first, then Mirghouls, Poultrygeists and/or even Ghostevils. W'urm can be spawned on Mob Spawners during Halloween event-times, and sometimes afterwards as well. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures spawned on Mob Spawners do not drop any loot and cannot be tamed. However, Adventure creators can provide the first Creature that will be spawned with customary loot via Mob Spawner inventory window that other players will then receive when killing this Creature. When spawned by a Mob Spawner, W'urm will not call any "minions". Behavior The immobile W'urm The Infernal is always aggressive, even on game worlds with the world option "peaceful creatures" enabled. This also applies to W'urms spawned by a Mob Spawner. Just like common Warmworms, W'urm The Infernal too can spit "lava", in W'urm's case it's a fountain of green ichor, but will still set player characters on fire within a radius of ca. 5-6 blocks. This occasional green burning ichor fountain will deal burning damage over time for about 3 seconds. Just like the lava of Warmworms, W'urm's burning ichor will not set any flammable material (like Wood or Leaves) aflame though. The "ability" of W'urm to call "minions" might only be a speciality of the event "W'urm! W'urm! W'urm" in reality. Combat W'urm The Infernal takes the exact same damage from any melee Weapon, no matter if Twig, Wood Sword, Stone Sword, Obsidian Sword, Iron Sword, Diamond Sword or Lumite Sword: 135 hits. Please note that all Creatures in Creativerse can have individual vulnerabilities against specific tiers of melee Weapons. It seems like it is impossible to deal critical hits against this Idol Event Creature, even when the Badge "Brawler" has been unlocked. A special player-friendly feature is that these Creatures will not lower the durability of your weapon whenever you hit them, nor the durability of your armor whenever they hit your player character. Poison Bombs are pretty effective against W'urm - 9 of these Explosives will kill this exceptionally tough and strong Idol Event Creature with additional poison damage over time. All other Explosives and throwables are much less effective against these Creatures though, like Fire Bombs, Flaming Skulls, Snowcubes, Freeze Bombs, Rimecones, Corrupt Bombs, Shur-Ice-Ns, Vlad-a-Rangs and Explosive Bombs. Unfortunately, Armor-Piercing Bombs are also quite ineffective. Different to other Idol Event Creatures, Purification neither heals nor kills W'urm. In principle, W'urm is vulnerable to Corruption, Fire and Cold, even if it takes quite some time to kill it with these types of elemental damage. W'urm cannot be drowned though. How to obtain Idols to spawn W'urms Haunted Idols can be obtained from daily Idol Login Chests during Halloween event-times. Infused Haunted Idols can then be gained as rewards for successfully completing Idol events that Haunted Idols have initiated. And Unleashed Haunted Idols can finally be won as rewards for successfully completing Idol events that Infused Haunted Idols have initiated. In 2018, Haunted Idols could also be randomly collected from a few Ghost Loot bags that all Ghost Creatures dropped when being killed. Ghost Creatures only appear at night during event-times, like from October 24th 2018 to November 14th 2018. In 2017, not all Ghost Creatures dropped Ghost Loot bags. Instead, in 2017 both Infused Haunted Idols and Unleashed Haunted Idols could additionally be bought in the Store for Coins, and some more Idols could be obtained for free by claiming Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign rewards, both was only possible during Halloween event-times 2017 that had ended with November 15th 2017. Any Haunted Idols that are still left from the Halloween event or can be obtained afterwards through any means (like by buying block kits for player-made Blueprints with placeable Idols inside) still work the same after the event has already ended. Any Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected from Ghost Loot bags (that are rarely dropped from Idol Event Creatures like W'urms) and reward Haunted Ghost Treasure chests (that appear after Idol Events are successfully completed) cannot be traded for Halloween-themed items and recipes though until the "merchant" NPCs The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr. will spawn again. This will most likely happen in October 2019, but could maybe be the case even before that. Idol Events that feature W'urm The Infernal Unleashed Haunted Idol events (tier 3) * W'urm! W'urm! W'urm! : the very large and tough immobile red aggressive "W'urm The Infernal" will appear and has to be defeated. W'urm is able to hit player characters that are positioned below it and can also disgorge some sort of green ichor that will erupt similar to the "lava-fountain" of Warmworms. Additional "minions" like Hauntsters, Ghostevils, Eidoleafis, Mirghouls, Poultrygeists and/or Polturpigsies will randomly spawn as well and "assist" W'urm. When W'urm has been defeated, any surviving "minions" will usually vanish together with W'urm How to beat W'urm The Infernal Since W'urm will take the same damage from all types of melee Weapons, it is not even necessary to equip your best weapon. Still, this Boss Creature is very tough and will require 135 hits to be killed. As mentioned, your melee Weapon will not lose any durability when hitting red ghostly Idol Event Creatures like W'urm. Diamond Armor will be sufficient for protection; but Lumite Armor is always a safer bet for such combat events. Even more so because your armor will not lose any durability when fighting these Idol Event Creatures. It is absolutely recommended to gulp down an Health Regeneration Potion as soon as an Idol event starts. During Halloween event-times you can get these Potions from Ghost Loot occasionally. Even better would be to eat a Mushroom Sandwich or (a more expensive) Wholesome Sandwich that will grant you additional maximum health as well as health regeneration for 15 minutes. It is generally advised to put a stack of Advanced Health Potions into your quickbar before starting Idol Events. You can select their quickslot beforehand and then use right-click (or type the number key of the according quickslot twice) in order to drink a healing potion during the fight whenever your player character has been hit hard. You can only consume another healing potion after a short cooldown though. W'urm The Infernal can be effectively killed by throwing Poison Bombs at them, and the area effect of these Bombs can even hit and kill several W'urms at once. Dropping an unit of Corrupted Water next to W'urm will also kill it in time. The Creature will not always react to the Corruption right away, instead it will take a little while until W'urm starts to take Corruption damage over time. In melee combat, it's best to circle W'urm and other large red ghostly Idol Event Creatures continually (simply run around them without using sprint) while hitting them, so that they won't be able to hit you back. Holding down the left mouse button will let you auto-hit them with your melee weapon. Even though W'urm has a reach of ca. 6 blocks into every direction, it usually turns too slowly to hit player characters who circle it. It might sometimes spit its ichor fountain though, which will deal fire damage over time for ca. 3 seconds also within a proximity of ca. 5-6 blocks all around W'urm. W'urm The Infernal is vulnerable to Corruption and Fire, and they can also be frozen to death. This means that these Creatures can be hurt and then killed by being exposed to Corrupted Water or liquid Lava, which can be used strategically when building a combat arena for Idol Events. Since these exceptionally strong Idol Event Creatures are large, they cannot drown in liquids that are only one block "deep" though; it's necessary to use at least 2 blocks of liquid to drown them. Please note that W'urm cannot be drowned in common Water, Molasses, Tar or Bog Water. Of course it also cannot be "lured" to any kind of kill-trap, because it is immovable like its brethren Warmworm, Coolworm Minion and Wraithworm. You can fight most Idol Event Creatures safely from below if you build an Idol Event arena with a floor made from rotated Slabs of any kind, Wood Fences, Window Lattices, Bamboo or any other block or object with holes that won't allow Creatures to slip through but will allow melee Weapons to deal damage through the holes nonetheless. Only the burrowing Idol Event Creature "W'urm The Infernal" is able to hit player characters that are "hiding" below him - but if you position your player character exactly directly under W'urm, your character will not be hurt. You can find player-made Blueprints for Idol arenas (they can also be called idle kill-traps, corruption arenas, tamers etc.) in the Steam workshop for Creativerse that can help you with killing Idol Event Creatures automatically. Loot When killed, W'urm The Infernal might very rarely be able to leave a Ghost Loot bag behind (even if it was killed by being corrupted, burned, frozen or poisoned) that can randomly contain: * 1-2 Pumpkiru Candy (Trade Item) * 1-4 parts of Obsidian Armor * 1-2 Obsidian Swords * 1-2 Globs of Goo * 1-2x Corrupted Soup * 1-2x Corrupted Bread * 1-2x Corrupted Sandwich * 1-2x Fire Resistance Potions * 1-2 (Basic) Excavators * 1-2 Advanced Excavators * (rarely) 1 Super Excavator * 1-2x Corruption Dust * 1-2 Basic Health Potions * 1-2 Advanced Health Potions * 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * 1-2 Speed Potions * 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * 1-2 Explosive Bombs * 1-2 Extractors * 1-2 Advanced Extractors * (rarely) 1 Super Extractor * 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * 1-2 blocks of Fossils * 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass Whenever Idol Events are successfully completed, the Idols will transform into Haunted Ghost Treasure chests. You will obtain these reward chests even if the event Creatures were killed by environmental damage like Corruption or liquid Lava instead of having been killed directly by players. As a reward for successfully completed Unleashed Haunted Idol events, Unleashed Ghost Treasure chests will appear and contain: * always ca. 31-56 Pumpkiru Candy (Trade Item) * and 5-6 stacks of the following random items: * possibly 1-3 Advanced Health Potions * possibly 1-5 Basic Health Potions * possibly 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * possibly 1-2 Fire Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Speed Potions * possibly 1-3 Glowing Mushrooms * possibly 1-3 Bones * possibly 1-3x Gunpowder * possibly 1-3 Explosive Bombs * possibly 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * possibly 1-2 Basic Excavators * possibly 1-2 Advanced Excavators * possibly 1-2 Super Excavators * possibly 1-2x Corruption Dust * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Sandwiches * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Bread Loaves * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Soups * possibly 1-2 Basic Extractors * possibly 1-2 Advanced Extractors * possibly 1-2 parts of Obsidian Armor * possibly 1-2 blocks of Fossils * possibly 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass These chests will only very rarely provide you with Infused Haunted Idols. Pumpkiru Candy can then be traded for rare Halloween-themed Recipes and items, also the non-craftable Bat Juice and Marigold Potions from The Great Pumpkirus and also Pumpkiru Jr.s that will randomly spawn in the night on the surface, but only during Halloween event-times or for other rare occasions as Playful sees fit and will announce. Taming To tame a W'urm, ready a crafted and equipped Taming Collar and point it at the W'urm for 30 seconds without being interrupted. This makes it one of the Creatures that take the longest to tame in Creativerse, and it's also very risky too. Stun Bombs can be effectively used to tame all Creatures, because they immobilize them completely. However you should take the small knockback of Stun Bombs into consideration, and also note that you will also have to throw one of these Explosives every 5-6 seconds so that the taming process will not be interrupted too often whenever the Creature "wakes up" and starts to fight back again. You cannot tame W'urm safely across a gap, from a ladder or across a fence, since W'urm has an exceptionally long reach and will hit you nonetheless. However, it is possible to tame it safely from directly below if the floor is made of any type of blocks with holes or is a rotated slab (or other shape less than a full block in size). Just take care to find the right spot, since your player character will definitely be hit at any other spots than directly below W'urm. Keeping W'urm as a Pet As soon as Creatures have successfully been tamed and have sent you hearts, they will become immortal in principle. They will not die from hunger, sunlight, corruption, heat, cold, poison or drowning any longer, and they cannot be hit with Weapons. "Dismissing" Pets (via their pet window, to be opened by looking at them and using right-click or typing "f" as the default key) will make them vanish forever while dropping their Loot Bag with the exact same content as if they were killed with a Weapon. Only Pet owners and players with the necessary permission rank can dismiss Pets. You cannot push W'urm with your ArcTek Gauntlet nor with any Explosives. Wraithworms, Warmworms and W'urm The Infernal will not follow player characters automatically like any other Pet will right after being tamed. They are rooted in the ground, and the only option to "move" them is to remove the block that they have spawned on which will let them drop down (sometimes only after you have left the area and return to it) vertically to whatever is right below them. If an extremely rare bug should happen and displace your W'urm Pet, it will most likely only have dropped downwards. You can see cyan blue spots on your area Map (to be opened by typing "m" as the default key) indicating your Pets if you are in the same area as they are. This might help you to find out if your Pet is still somewhere "nearby" or not. You can switch between area map and world map by clicking on the magnifying symbol in the map window. For more details about how to keep Pets in Creativerse, please refer to the according Creativerse Wikia/Fandom article about Pets in general. Feeding W'urm as a Pet Pets cannot starve, but if you want to harvest animal materials from them, you will need to feed them first. You can only feed them if they are hungry, which is always the case right after you've tamed them. If they are hungry, they will display a Food icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Food icon in their "Status" box. As Pets, W'urms will only desire Pumpkiru Candy. It is still possible to feed them any other type of Food, including Mushrooms. You can feed your Pets only by opening their pet window (right-click on the according Pet while pointing your cursor at it or press "f" as the default key while looking at your Pet) and then either right-click on the icon of the Food you want to feed in your inventory or quick-bar or drag & drop the Food over the pet window with your left mouse button. Please note that you will have to feed Pets their exact favorite Food to receive a good harvest. Pet Harvest After your W'urm has digested the Food (which can take a few minutes), you can harvest from it by pulling it with your ArcTek Gauntlet by pointing your cursor at the Pet in the game world and holding down the left mouse button (by default), just like you would pick up any block or object or dig any rock. You do not have to equip any Power Cell to do so, and no matter which Mining Cell you have equipped, the harvest will not be accomplished any faster nor will the harvest be any "better". You can only harvest from Pets that are ready to be harvested. These Pets will display a Gauntlet icon in their "thought bubble" when you get close to them, and in their pet window (open it by right-clicking the Pet while pointing your cursor at it in the game world or type "f" as the default key) you will also see the Gauntlet icon in their "Status" box. If your Pets are not ready to be harvested from, attempting to harvest from them will instead give them a push. You can only push your own Pets and Pets that other players have set to your permission rank. Only after feeding your W'urm with Pumpkiru Candy, you can obtain: * always 1-3 Warmworm Teeth * often 1-3 (blocks of) Fossils and/or Magnetite * rather often 5 (blocks of) Tourmaline, only rarely 10 blocks * perhaps very rarely 1 unit of Iron Ore After harvesting from your Pets, you will have to clean them with a Washer, otherwise they won't get hungry again. If Pets need cleaning, they will display a Washer tool in their thought bubble and in the status box in their pet window. Simply equip a Pet Washer after crafting it by right-clicking on its icon in your inventory. Then point the cursor at your Pet and hold down the left mouse button (as the default keysetting) until the bar has filled and a sound will indicate that the cleaning is done. Category:Pets Category:Bosses Category:Events Category:Creatures Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Event Creatures Category:Halloween Event Category:Aggressive Creatures